


1972- Flip X Reader College AU

by BenSolo_Lives



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, BlacKkKlansman (2018), Flip Zimmerman - Fandom
Genre: 1970, 1970s, 1972, Adam Driver - Freeform, Adam Driver Smut, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blackkklansman - Freeform, Flip Zimmerman - Freeform, Flip Zimmerman College AU, POV Flip Zimmerman, Philip Zimmerman, timeperiod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSolo_Lives/pseuds/BenSolo_Lives
Summary: Flip is the only man who treats you as more than just legs and a skirt. Things get tricky when your friendship shows itself as more than platonic. He's forced to choose between your friendship and his relationship, is doing the right thing better than doing what feels right?
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman & Reader, Flip Zimmerman & You, Flip Zimmerman/Original Character(s), Flip Zimmerman/Original Female Character(s), Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You, Philip Zimmerman/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He slowly stalked into the room closing the space between you. "I think it's too soon for this, Flip" he kept his pace, closing in on the space between you.

"I've waited for you since the moment I laid eyes on you, baby girl."

"Philip she's probably still crying, it wouldn't feel right if we just-"

"Shh, we aren't doing anything I just want to hold you." You could tell by his tone that he was lying. The way he looked at you and grabbed your waist. The way he spun you and rammed his pelvis into your ass. You shuttered right away knowing this wasn't just him cuddling. He was animalistic, hungry, hunting, and ready to pounce. Your heart was pounding in your chest as he led you down to the bed. The tv noise that had moments ago carried your full attention was now falling on deaf ears, your mind unable to concentrate on anything except the way his breath felt on your neck. You felt him grinding against your backside again, he lifted your skirt exposing your underwear as you felt his jeans against your skin, as he let out a throaty growl. You let out a gasp as you could feel his erection hard against you.

"Fuck" he mumbled as his hips moved up and down moving his body over yours seeking his pleasure, his breath hot on your neck sent chills covering your entire body.

"Does that feel good, Philip?"

"Yes, fuck you feel so good."

"I want you to feel good. Fuck, I want you to feel so good"

"You're so fucking sweet, little girl." His hips continued to gyrate as he moved behind you, his motions finding and locking into a pace. "Oh, fuck. Oh my god, sweetheart." You felt your own breath picking up as your own desperation grew. This was doing nothing to dull the need inside of you and while it wasn't bringing you any physical pleasure it was so fucking hot to watch Flip fall apart simply from the grasp he had on you. Through his jeans through your panties, he was still falling apart for the feel of your body.

"Oh, baby you're so fucking sexy." You moaned as his hand reached up from your waist, fondling your tits through your shirt.

"Oh fuck, oh I'm gonna-"

"Yeah Flip do it, let go. Just relax give in to it." You rocked your hips back letting the sensation overwhelm him.

"Oh fu..fuck." He grunted as his hips made quick short thrusts riding out his orgasm as he came in his pants. He groaned into your shoulder as his breath started evening out. Letting his head burry into your shoulder you sat motionless still heavy with the fire burning between your legs. He sat still just for a moment behind you but your mind was still flooded with nothing but lust.

"Phillip, I need you."

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry." You could hear him puffing out air trying to control his breathing. "I shouldn't have come here. I'm so so sorry." You felt the dread of it all wash over you at once. What he had just done wasn't bothering you. It was that he was choosing her, again and again, he would choose her and you couldn't bear the thought of losing him a second time. Tears welled up in your eyes keeping your head forward unable to turn and face him.

"No, Flip please don't do this to me. Please I can't lose you again I just can't." He was on his feet before you could finish your sentence, you turned letting the dread wash over your face as you saw the regret fill his. He'd removed his flannel, leaving him in a white t-shirt, and used it to cover the mess on the front of his pants. You stretched out your hands reaching for him and grabbed the shirt he'd tied around his waist. "Philip, please don't go." You cried tears running down your face soaking your shirt as you felt yourself crumble inside. Your hands grasped the flannel as he took a step back. You tore it from his waist and he turned so you couldn't see his pants.

"I think I should go. I'll be seeing you, darlin'." You heard his boots against the floor long enough to know he was gone the door closing behind him.

You felt your heart break right in half. He had torn it out of your chest and ripped it to pieces. You found yourself huddled on your bed curled into yourself, his flannel clung to your chest as you tried desperately to cling to the scent of him. Your body went numb after what felt like hours. The national anthem filled the room until you were left with nothing left to hear on the television but static. Your body eventually gave in, succumbing to the absolute exhaustion of your hysteria you fell into the comfort of sleep, left with nothing left in your bones you welcomed the darkness and found your temporary peace.  
  
  


\----------------

The unwelcomed sun flooded your windows shining right into your face. You hadn't done your night routine of closing the drapes so the sunlight was hitting you right in the eyes. You rolled over facing the wall but the damage had already been done, you were awake. The feeling of a pounding headache was there to greet you along with the familiar once comforting smell of Philip Zimmerman.

You let out a groan as you pulled your feet to your chest still unable to release the flannel shirt from your grasp. The smell made you want to cry again, it was your physical evidence that not only had he come into your room and made you feel more than you'd ever felt from a man but he had also left you. Your eyes began to prickle again but you swallowed down the urge to fall apart in favor of your dignity. Pulling yourself out of bed was all you had to do, you kept telling yourself that, and once you got out of bed you could focus on the next task. When that was done, you'd set a new goal and that is how today was going to be. You couldn't think too far ahead with so much going on.

After dressing and washing yourself up you grabbed your bookbag throwing it over your shoulder just before you walked out the door. You had been debating all morning if you wanted to take the flannel with you to class but you had decided against it for two reasons. The first was you didnt want another classmate to notice you had it or that you were giving it back to Flip, they may have questions and there was no innocent way to handle it, and even if they didn't ask they would still talk. The second was you weren't ready to let it go. He had made it abundantly clear that he was done with you, the two of you were no longer friends, so if this was all you had left of him you wanted to cling to it until it hurt a little less.


	2. This Will Be Our Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm on a roll this is the 3rd chapter I have posted across my stories in 24 hours. Please make sure you leave kudos that really helps promote my story and it makes me motivated to keep writing the 1000 stories I have out rn. 
> 
> ***Trigger warnings*** for this chapter are sexism. It's 1972 and I didn't want to tackle the topic of racism since this is a YN insert I want readers of every ethnicity to identify as the main character. But since the character is a female I figure that's something we can all kind of land on semi-equal ground with. I'm sorry if that doesn't make sense to you but feel free to message me if you want to talk about it. I am always here.

You walked into the classroom very aware that you should not have worn a skirt. The men in the room stared at you as you tried desperately to go unnoticed. You thought for sure pairing your red plaid skirt with a chunky white turtleneck sweater would be more than enough to achieve the modest look you desired but there was something about gawking that came naturally to men. You took a seat in the back, hoping to avoid the stares and keep the attention facing forward. The rest of the students flooded the lecture hall as you tried to busy yourself by digging through your bag. When the professor walked in, you watched the plump elderly man wave his hands, trying to settle the commotion of the students around the room.

"Welcome students, I am Professor Winford. This is History 101. If that is not the combination of words that fits your schedule, I am sorry to tell you that you're in the wrong room. If that is what your schedule says I am sorry to tell you that you are stuck with me." The class let out a bit of a chuckle at his ice breaker joke, his face changed as he continued on. "In this class, we will be exploring the American settlements from 1692-1930. Since we have a few hundred years to cover, we better get started." The class offered another small laugh but your attention was quickly stolen by the sound of the door behind your left shoulder opening slightly. Your head turned and your jaw just about hit the floor.

The foxiest man you had ever seen was trying to dip himself low enough to sneak in behind the class. He slipped into the desk next to you and you really couldn't help but stare a moment longer. His shaggy black hair hung down around his face and he had the grooviest Van Dyke facial hair framing the softest looking lips you'd ever seen on a man. He turned his head to look in your direction and you nearly jumped out of your own skin. Calming yourself down, you turned your head and refocused your attention on whatever it was that Winford was talking about.

"What did I miss?" You heard coming from your left and you turned to see the greek god of a man looking at you with questioning eyebrows.

"Just some bad jokes, you have Winford History 101?" He looked at the paper he'd unfolded on top of his desk.

"That's what it says."

"Then you're in the right spot."

"Thanks." He smiled at you and you smiled back. You couldn't help it even if you tried, that smile could cure the deepest blues. Instantly, as the dimples in his cheeks showed, you knew you were in trouble. Class passed by without much incident and you tried to pay as much attention as possible, taking notes when you could but being this close to a man that looked like that was having its challenges. It wasn't helping that he found himself to be somewhat of a class clown, leaning over to you to make mindless puns and jabs at whatever Winford was going on about. It was funny but distracting. Winford looked up at the clock on the wall and you heard him announce,

"We will have a test every Thursday. If you need help with a study guide, I suggest grouping together, divide and conquer and then come together on what you find the high points of the chapter to be. Between a few of you, you're more likely to land on the kinds of questions I will be asking. That will determine your success. We are out of time for today but I will see you on Wednesday. Start on chapter 1. Class is dismissed."

The room started moving as everyone started collecting their things and making small talk with one another. You tried not to linger too long, finding the more space you put between you and men the better, and you could tell by the look on this Johnny's face that you better scram.

"Heya, dollface me and the guys will need some snacks for the study group if you wanna join." This douche had his hair slicked back with about two pounds of grease and far too much aftershave on. You grimaced at him and backed away from your desk trying to find a way to tell him you had to skitty without him being offended. You took another step when a large hand met the small of your back.

"She's in my group, ya putz"

"Ten-four, good buddy" The sheer size he held over him must have scared him away because he turned to walk back to his friends leaving you with this stellar-looking man holding your back, and you were frozen in your spot, mostly because you didn't want him to stop holding you.

"Hey, sunshine. My name's Flip." He said, turning you to face him offering your hand. You introduced yourself through a slightly shaken voice.

"You got a study group yet?"

"No, I don't figure most guys want to study with me and my woman brain."

"Ah, well I would be glad to study with ya. If you want to meet up, maybe tomorrow in the library?"

"Uh, yeah okay-um I can meet you at two o'clock?"

"Sounds great, sunshine. I'll check ya later." Your day seemed to drag after that. There was little else to happen that could hold a candle to meeting the actual man of your dreams. You had a few more classes and a few more awkward encounters with men, who seemed unable to control their stares, but nothing as aggressive as this morning.

You headed back to your dorm at the end of the day, wanting to be inside before the sun went down. The girl dorms at school were nicer than the boys. There were probably a total of 23 women on campus so you each got your own rooms. The bathrooms were shared but since there was more space, you got to have the luxury of a kitchenette in your room. You slid onto your bed, which served as your table and your couch, and began working on your homework. You wanted to know that first chapter inside and out by two tomorrow. You constantly felt like you were having to prove yourself but this time you wanted to be able to. You wanted to show Flip that you were smart and a reliable study partner. It was far out that he'd chosen you and you didn't want to let him down. Your other books went neglected the rest of the night, you must have read that chapter close to eight times by the time you finally fell asleep.

When your alarm went off the next morning, you felt good about your day, but really the smile was coming from the idea of seeing Flip today. You knew nothing about him, besides his name and the fact that he was the vision of actual perfection, but there was something about him you were drawn to. You dressed in jeans today, having learned your lesson from yesterday. After your morning classes, you found yourself practically skipping to the library. He was standing on the steps waiting for you waving his hand as you tried to control your walking speed.

"Should we get started?"

"Sure." You opened your bag, pulling your book out nervously. You had read the chapter and could probably recite it by now but you didn't want him to know that. "Did you get the chance to read it yet?" You asked, trying to seem casual.

"No, not yet. I skimmed it before I left the house but I think we should read it together again to refresh our memories."

He smiled and you nodded your head, if there was anything you needed to read, it was a situation. You were sure you were an expert by now on Christopher Columbus begging for money to cross the sea. So you sat there pretending to read, turning the pages, you did try not to make it obvious that you were staring at any part of him you could. At first it was his hands, his fingers at least an inch longer than yours, then it was his arms, the way the veins bulged as his hands moved with the book, and then his face staring down the bridge of his nose through his eyebrows. You saw every freckle, every spot, every bit of his bone structure and you wondered how he could be this perfect. When you reached the end of the chapter, you skimmed the last page trying to make it seem as if you were actually reading the entire time when you folded your hands on top of your book just moments before he looked up at you indicating that he had finished reading the chapter. Your eyes went wide when you noticed the hazel color of his eyes that answered that question, that's how he could be more perfect he could have those fucking eyes and he did.

"So what resonated with you?" You asked unsure of where to start.

"Well I think the fact that he was a Spaniard is interesting, I had always assumed he was British."

"Hmmm" you hummed, opening your notebook to write down his observation.

"You really knew he wasn't British." You nodded your head slightly, not wanting to upset him.

"How?"

"I'm a history major. I find things like this fascinating."

"A history major? Wow, I really scored on a study partner then." He winked at you and for a brief moment, you thought you might actually explode into a million little pieces. "This must be small potatoes for ya then."

"I don't know everything about history." You smiled trying to keep your nervous laughter to a minimum.

"You're smarter than I am, just admit it." You laughed again trying desperately not to snort.

"What's your major, Flip?"

"Criminal justice."

"See, they are similar but I'm sure you know more about that than I do."

"Right but you don't have to take a criminology class for your major, history is a base requirement for everyone because it's so important."

"So is criminal justice." You tried to reassure him by placing your hand gently on his forearm. Big fucking mistake. He stopped and looked down at your hand on his skin, the electricity glided across the small touch and you found yourself slowly pulling away. "I don't know more than you." You coughed trying to change the focus of the conversation. "I just have to remember more of this class than you do."

"So you're gonna be a hard ass on studying all this then?"

"More than likely." You tried to wink at him this time but your face decided to have a total spaz moment and you ended up just kind of blinking at him. He laughed and shook his head at you, letting his eyes linger on your embarrassingly red face.

"You're a history major then?"

"Shhh," the librarian was glaring at your table from behind her desk. Holding her finger up to her lips as she very rudely threw a hush at the both of you. You ducked your head slightly in shame but Flip looked at you baring his teeth making his lips as he raised his brows at you. You stifled a giggle as you tried to not look back over at the librarian.

"I want to teach." You whispered back at him.

"Long term, or are you-"

"Just waiting until I find a husband? No, I think dedicating my life to school for four years to earn a degree deserves to be more than just a placeholder until a man comes along and takes me to see a priest." You smiled as you said it, having been through this explanation more than a few times with different people. At this point, it wasn't even bothering you anymore and that was the sad part.

"You're liberated, I dig that. I have a lot of respect for that. You're working probably harder than any of us; your degree will deserve to be used."

"I'm glad you can see that, that's pretty swell."

"Well you know my mom always worked, still does. So I can appreciate a working woman."

"Shhhhh" Again the librarian was making annoyed faces at the two of you. Without realizing it your volume was slowly rising as the conversation carried on.

"Sorry" you whispered looking down at your book trying to refocus yourself. "That must have been hard on your family growing up not having your mom around."

"Nah, she was working but she made sure I was taken care of. I was always taken care of, just never really cared for if that makes sense."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, it was like I was a disappointment when I was born because I was born. My parents didn't want kids I don't think. I think they just thought they had to have kids. So they had me and they did what they thought they should do."

"Oh, Philip I'm sure that can't be true. You don't seem like anything any parent should be disappointed by, not in the slightest."

"Philip?" He was offering you the sweetest smile as he repeated his name back to you in the form of a question.

"I'm going to have to ask the two of you to leave. You're disrupting the other students." The librarian had walked over to both of you without even realizing it. You being as shy as you were shook your head before reaching for your bookbag. Closing your history book, you looked up to see Flip grabbed your arm stopping you from getting up from your chair.

"We aren't being loud, and I think you are the only person that it's bothering."

"Excuse me?" She cocked her hip out at his backtalk.

"It's fine, let's just go, Flip." You looked at him with pleading eyes. If there was anything that made you uncomfortable it was confrontation. He let go of you allowing you to stand, you wrapped your bag around your shoulder and folded your history book into your chest. He stood behind you, placing his hand on the small of your back as he led you outside.

"Well, now what?" He asked once the pair of you were outside.

"I don't know. It's going to be getting dark soon and I don't like walking home when it's dark out." You hadn't realized how much time you had spent talking about mindless things with Flip, conversation just seemed to flow so well between the two of you. Walking home in the dark just freaked you out and as a woman, you knew better than to be out alone when the sun was down. Nothing but trouble came in the wake of the darkness.

"I can walk you back." He offered and you waved your hand at him.

"Oh, that's nice but you don't have to."

"Now, sunshine, what kind of man wouldn't make sure you got back safe and sound?" Your heart fluttered at the idea of his escorting you to your building even if it wasn’t far, it was the sentiment.

"Do you want to come in? We might actually get some work done this time." It was a bold move for you but it was a logical one. You'd have a test in the morning on this chapter and you'd be fine but Flip had less than mastered the studying part of the study group.

"Sure, that would be far out."

He followed you through the double doors of your building as you walked up the stairs, he was only a step behind. Walking up to your door, you reached for your bag to pull out your key and Flip started laughing. You turned to look at him, slightly confused as to what he found amusing.

"You know, you shouldn't keep your key on the top of your door frame. I didnt even have to look for it it's sitting there plain as day."

"Well, we don't get very many visitors as tall as you."

"So you don't think tall people will come into your building?"

"Well, no probably not."

"Okay well we are going to need to beef up your security, this won't do." You rolled your eyes as you opened the door. He followed you in the room letting the door close behind him. "wow, are all the woman's dorms this nice?"

"Well, I like to think I have made my house a home or so to speak."

"You've got the space." You watched his face as his eyes explored the orange, yellow, and green tapestry on the wall. He stared at your record collection stacked in wooden crates on one side of your bed. The real amazement showed up when he saw your kitchen. "They let you cook up here?"

"I guess they trust women in the kitchen." You laughed and he shook his head.

"You do that a lot you know."

"Do what?"

"Make jokes about things that really bother you."

"I guess that's just how I deal with it."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"It's the way of the world, I guess. Hey, are you hungry? I don't have much but I can make us some rice and vegetables."

"That sounds great, thanks."

Your small kitchen was cramped especially with a 6’3” man who was determined to help you. You rolled your eyes at his insistence but him wanting to help was actually radicle. The task of boiling frozen vegetables and making rice didn't take much effort so you ended up watching water boil together. He was leaning with his back to the sink and you stood in front of the stove. When the rice water started to bubble you turned to get a lid for the pot. You hadn't noticed that Flip leaning on the counter caused his giant feet to cross your path as you turned. Your foot caught and you slightly recovered getting one foot over the hurdle and you found yourself actually falling into his arms. He caught you by your forearms but with your centrifugal force and the momentum you’d picked up your torso slammed right into his.

You tilted your head up at him which was apparently the only movement your body was allowing at the moment and what a mistake it was. His face was inches from yours as he looked down at you. You felt his arms move up your arms to your biceps not moving you away but holding you in place with a bit more effort. You stood with bated breath waiting for his reaction and your eyes couldn't help the way they darted to his lips and then back up at his stellar hazel eyes. His face looked panicked and it made you start buggin' out. You pulled away slightly trying to regain your balance without his hold on you. You felt his touch retreat and you felt suddenly cold without the contact.

“Sorry, I'm such a spaz.” He let out a cough before he could respond and even still he fumbled over his words.

“It’s all-uh groovin, sunshine no-umm no worries.” You reached around him and grabbed the lid from the counter before turning back to the stove. You shook a few spices into the rice water before covering it and turning down the heat. You looked at the clock making a mental note of the time as you calmly walked back over to your bed.

“That won’t be ready for at least 20 minutes if you want to get some work done while we wait. You’d propped yourself up at the head of your bed leaning against the wall with a pillow propped across your back. Feeling more secure in your choice to wear pants today, you pulled your legs up crossing them and placing your book in your lap.

“Right on.” Flip said as he walked closer to you pulling his book from his satchel and kicking his shoes off. Much to your surprise, he sat right next to you sharing the same pillow for his back but he kept his legs straight. You coughed noticing his proximity but you kept your eyes forward trying not to read too much into all of it.

“Do you want to listen to some music?”

“Yeah, that sounds great.”

You turned slightly reaching for the record nearest you. You lifted the album cover up over your shoulder.

“The Zombies?” You asked.

“Odessey and Oracle, sunshine that’s one of the best.” You gave a beaming smile feeling pretty proud of your music choices.

“It’s my favorite.” You said as you moved the needle to the familiar spot. Soon the music buzzed in the background as you turned back to sit back up into the bed. Your knee brushing up against Flip’s leg but neither of you moved you just enjoyed the innocent contact. You could hear the familiar sounds of Colin Blunstone began soaring through the air.

_**“Don’t let go of my hand now darkness has gone and this will be our year, took a long time to come.”** _

You and Flip went through a few of the margin notes you’d made and he seemed to be remembering the information pretty quickly. The way he laughed at your intricate notes and you made fun of his childish handwriting it was obvious you two had quickly built a familiar rapport. Before you knew it you had both been through the chapter a few times and had eaten your very generic tasting meal. Flip acted as if you’d spent hours in the kitchen preparing him a four-course meal, even if you laughed at his ridiculousness the happiness he brought you was very very real. By the time Flip had you quizzing him, you could feel your eyelids growing heavy and you slid down the mattress letting your head fall onto the pillow and Flip must have done the same. Because when your alarm started going off at seven AM the next morning you found yourself laying on his chest with the blankets up to your shoulders and his arms holding you close to his body. You reached across him slapping your clock silent. You slowly moved your eyes up to his face almost scared to see his reaction to your proximity. But as his eyes met yours the arms around you squeezed your body closer to his and he ran his hand up and down your back giving you the sweetest reassurance. In the sexiest morning growl you’d ever heard, he let out a soft welcoming,

“Good mornin’, darlin'.”


End file.
